


Mummy Always Liked You Best

by SombraLuna



Series: Silver Into Gold Drabbles [2]
Category: Silver Into Gold
Genre: Angels, Demons, Lore - Freeform, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraLuna/pseuds/SombraLuna
Summary: Raziel recalls a time when the two Nephilim were happy





	Mummy Always Liked You Best

Raziea sat down at her desk. It had been nearly forty years now since Max had passed, and she wanted to find a way to remember him. She wanted to let others hear about her best friend's legacy. 

"My brother was not a very heroic or likable person," Angela said. "He was very... violent."

Raziea smiled. "Dear Nephil, the living always romanticize the dead. Many will see him in a better light than how he truly was." She pulled open a drawer and began sifting through its contents. "Do you think I should tell the whole story, even with Sombra?" 

Angela nodded. "Duh."

Raziea pulled out a manila folder with sheets of writings and old photographs. "I remember when Sombra first sought out a fight with you. It was because you were the favourite of our mother, and Sombra was your father's favourite." 

 

* * *

 

 

Far back in the days where man had not yet begun to grasp the concept of peace, but not so far back that man did not speak and behave civilized, there lived a child with white hair and blue eyes. The child was named Sombra, and she had a horrible secret. The child was born to a warrior of wolves named Yuna, and the Primordial Darkness known by Tartarus, the Empty, and the Void. Sombra had a younger sister who was named Angela, and Angela was a Nephil. Sombra, however, was a demigod, a demon, or some sort of spawn of the Dark. Angela was the strongest, with her ability to bend reality and create. Sombra was destructive and wild, and she manipulated with her words and could melt anything into a black goo. 

The four were not a family. They were an alliance driven by blood relation and desperation. Sombra and Angela had other siblings, but they were full- blooded demons or monsters. And so, the alliance thrived on avoiding killing each other. 

As Sombra grew older, her mother began to notice her behaviour becoming more violent and bloodthirsty. There would be times where few of the wolven peoples would vanish, only to appear later, disembowled. Sombra would also have violent fits of rage where the foliage and life around her would simply die and melt into death. In order to cease these downfalls, Yuna began to limit Sombra's visits to the rest of society. Despite this, Sombra was to inherit the role of queen or war general, so she would go to war meetings. There, she first met the angel Raziel. 

Raziel was the angel of mysteries and the angel who would converse with the unheavenly beings because no other archangel was fit for the task. As Raziel surveyed the creatures angels considered so simple, they noticed a child looking rather out of place. A kid around seventeen in appearance, 200 in age, stood by her mother. Messy white hair, raccoon blue eyes, and a wrinkled suit made her seem so unroyal that Raziel almost snickered. 

When the meeting was over, Raziel decided to approach the child. Sombra noticed Raziel's stares. 

"What do you want? My immortal soul?" 

"Actually, I want to speak with you." 

Sombra paled. "I can't. Listen, angel, I don't want ant trouble. Just leave me alone." 

Raziel's eyes widened. "You're dangerous, aren't you? Tell me, are you a Nephil or a demigod?" 

Sombra laughed. "I most certainly am dangerous, but I am not a Nephil. How dare you!" 

"Raziel, Angel of Mysteries." Angela bowed to the angel. "Do not start a fight in my own home." 

"Angela, Nephil of the icy lands." Raziel returned the bow. "I have every right to smite you at this minute. Do not tell an angel of the lord what to do, young one. It's foolish, even for the likes of you."

Sombra burst into laughter. "Smiting!" She doubled over. "Archangel, smiting is not worth it in our palace. You stand before siblings who could kill Michael himself! Kill one of us, the other will kill you!" 

Angela glared. "Perhaps  _this_ is why you're father's favourite. Threatening an angel is brash, sister. Don't do it." 

"Just because you're mum's favourite doesn't mean you're right. It means you're supported, Angela." 

Raziel heard a loud sound. "Ah, Gabriel summons me. I must be off, but don't worry. You two have a long future ahead." Just like that, the Archangel was gone. 


End file.
